1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle or more particularly, to an adaptor handle for power tools which would normally require the operator to operate the tool in a kneeling or squatting position wherein this adaptor handle allows the power tool to be operated from a standing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power tools are manufactured for a variety of purposes and come in a variety of sizes. The homeowner is familiar with tools sized for work about the house such as a power drill, power screw driver, power sander and the like. Each of these tools comes in larger and more industrial strength sizes for use by various building and construction trades.
The present invention is directed towards an industrial strength tool commonly used by contractors and referred to as a hammer drill or chipping gun. The tool consists of a housing having a handle portion and a body portion containing a motor and a reciprocating gearing mechanism. A chisel or other type of drill bit is removably secured to the housing at the end opposite the handle. The typical hammer drill or chipping gun is used to smooth surfaces such as concrete floors and remove irregular surfaces or in the alternative with a change in bit can be used to break up surfaces such as irregular concrete or other undesirable material. The power tool operates in a reciprocating action and because of its size and design, is typically utilized by the operator in either a kneeling, squatting or sitting position. This requires the operator to move around on his hands and knees in an awkward posture and does not lend itself to the efficient use of the tool or the operator's time.
The Applicant has developed an adaptor handle for fitting onto hammer drills or chipping guns which allows the operator to operate the tool in an efficient manner from a standing or erect position. This in turn allows the operator to move about more efficiently in a comfortable posture position and to work more efficiently on the surface to which he is applying the operation of the hammer drill or chipping gun. The handle is fashioned so as to be secured to the hammer drill or chipping gun in a secure manner in order to maintain its integrity despite the reciprocating action of the hammer drill or chipping gun. It allows the operator to control the power to the hammer drill or chipping gun from this extended handle.
The purpose of the adaptor handle is to allow the operator to move about more efficiently in a more comfortable position while not affecting the purpose in operation of the power tool.